


Il n'est pas mort

by cloudy_reality



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, M/M, Minor Injuries, Movie: IT (2017), Physical Abuse, Violence
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:00:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23142085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudy_reality/pseuds/cloudy_reality
Summary: Cela fait trois jours que Patrick Hockstetter a disparu. Trois jours qu'Henry Bowers ne veut pas croire à la mort de son ami. Malgré les conseils de Belch et Victor, le jeune homme ira chercher Patrick en pleine nuit et n'abandonnera pas tant qu'il ne l'aura pas retrouvé vivant. Il est bien trop important à ses yeux pour ne rien tenter.
Relationships: Henry Bowers & Patrick Hockstetter, Henry Bowers & Reginald "Belch" Huggins, Henry Bowers & Victor Criss, Henry Bowers/Patrick Hockstetter
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello ! Voici la première partie de ma fanfiction sur Henry x Patrick. J'ai écris cette histoire il y a plusieurs mois pour la publier sur Amino et je me suis dis que ça pouvait être pas mal d'en faire profiter d'autres sur AO3 :)

Ça faisait maintenant une heure que les garçons étaient là, assis contre la Trans Am bleue de Belch dans le jardin du jeune Bowers. Le blond finissait son paquet de cigarettes à vitesse grand V, ne lâchant pas l'affiche de disparition de Patrick Hockstetter. Il avait trouvé cette affiche accrochée sur un poteau devant la bibliothèque de Derry il y a un peu plus d'une heure, et il semblait encore sous le choc. Tout était la faute d'Hanscom, s'il ne s'était pas enfui ils n'auraient pas perdu Patrick. Cette journée-là, il avait passé l'après-midi à le chercher mais il ne l'avait pas dit à ses amis. Victor et Belch pensaient sûrement que Patrick était rentré chez lui alors ils avaient fait de même. Mais pas leur leader. Il avait senti qu'il n'y avait pas que ça. Mais impossible de le retrouver.

« Mec, écoute. Faut t'y faire, on n'a jamais retrouvé les enfants disparus. Je pense pas que Patrick va faire exception à la règle. » Souffla Belch en mettant une main sur l'épaule de son meilleur ami. Le regard de Bowers changea et on aurait pu jurer qu'il allait le tuer. Il dégagea violemment sa main et le choppa par le col.

« Ta PUTAIN de gueule !! Je sais qu'il est pas mort ! Hurla-t-il. Me touche pas t'as compris ?! » Sa voix était déchirée, déformée par la douleur. D'un moment à l'autre, le jeune homme pouvait craquer et laisser couler ses larmes. Mais il ne voulait pas pleurer devant ses amis, il voulait être seul.

Victor et Belch se regardèrent, même dans les pires moments leur leader était têtu et violent. C'était mieux de le laisser un peu seul, même si Henry ne leur avait jamais rien dit ils devinaient que Patrick était très important eux yeux du blond. Et c'était tellement vrai...Encore plus vrai que ce qu'ils pensaient.

Sans jeter un regard en arrière, il rentra chez lui en traînant des pieds et claqua la porte derrière lui. Il se laissa tomber sur son lit et pleura silencieusement en serrant l'affiche dans ses mains. Ce n'était pas juste, pourquoi rien n'allait dans sa vie ? Il ferma les yeux en entendant la voiture de son ami démarrer, et sans s'en rendre compte il s'endormit quelques minutes plus tard. C'était un sommeil profond et sans rêve. Ce fut la voix de son père qui le réveilla deux heures plus tard.

« HENRY ! » Cria son père depuis la cuisine, un frisson parcourut tout son corps. Il savait déjà que la soirée allait mal se finir pour lui. Le jeune Bowers se leva lentement, tiré de son profond sommeil et se dépêcha de rejoindre son père dans la cuisine avant qu'il aille le chopper par la peau des fesses.

« Ouais 'pa... ? » Demanda-t-il d'une voix peu assurée, qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait encore ? Il avait nettoyé la maison ce matin, il avait acheté à manger pour ce soir, il n'avait pas fait de conneries aujourd'hui...

« Tu peux me dire où est ma bière ? Celle que je t'avais dit d'acheter ce matin ? » Répondit-il d'un ton sec et impatient, regardant son fils dans les yeux et tapotant ses doigts sur la table en bois de la cuisine. L'expression d'Henry se décomposa, et son cœur se mit à accélérer. Il avait complètement oublié...Il était en train de se diriger au supermarché quand il avait aperçu l'affiche de disparition de Patrick. Et puis ça lui était complètement sorti de la tête, le choc avait été trop grand. Après un silence pesant, il leva lentement les yeux vers son père.

« Papa...

\- T'as oublié c'est ça ? » Nouvel instant de silence. « Viens là. » Demanda-t-il d'un mouvement de la main. Son fils s'approcha plus près, comme s'il pouvait le commander rien qu'avec sa voix. Comme un vulgaire pantin qu'il contrôlait à souhait. Oscar Bowers se leva de sa chaise et tourna Henry dos à lui tout en serrant fortement son épaule droite d'une main. Le blond se retint pour ne pas crier de douleur et se raidit violemment. Il y a trois jours, le jour où Patrick avait disparu, Henry avait perdu le couteau suisse fétiche de son père. Il lui avait presque déboîté l'épaule droite et lui avait frappé le dos quand il avait dû lui dire qu'il l'avait emprunté et perdu.

Tout se passa très vite à travers les yeux du jeune homme, il entendit simplement son père déboucler sa ceinture et l'instant d'après le cuir dur de la ceinture vint claquer dans son dos. Un cri de douleur sortit de la gorge d'Henry, et plusieurs autres coups suivirent. Le contact de la ceinture le brûlait, il avait si mal...Ses jambes décidèrent de le lâcher et son père en profita pour plaquer son fils au sol en le tenant par les cheveux. Il souleva son débardeur rouge au niveau du dos pour que la ceinture vienne claquer directement sur son dos fragilisé.

« Papa, arrête ! ARRÊTE !! » Hurlait le pauvre Bowers. Après de longues minutes de souffrance et de cris, Oscar se dirigea, l'air de rien, devant la télé pour regarder une de ces émissions idiotes qui passaient le vendredi soir. Henry resta bien un quart d'heure par terre, reprenant petit à petit ses esprits. Il allait devoir remettre de la crème cicatrisante pour que ses plaies disparaissent un jour. Il se leva avec difficulté en s'appuyant au mur, il prit simplement un paquet de gâteaux dans la cuisine avant de s'enfermer à double tour dans sa chambre.

Plusieurs heures passèrent. Henry attendait patiemment mais sûrement, l'oreille tendue. Les ronflements de son père furent le signal qu'il était hors de danger...tant qu'il restait silencieux. Il ouvrit lentement la porte de sa chambre et jeta un œil vers son père. Il dormait à poings fermés, parfait. Il traversa le salon en se déplaçant avec précaution et en retenant sa respiration. Si Oscar se rendait compte que son fils sortait en pleine nuit sans prévenir, le jeune Bowers se retrouverait en fauteuil roulant...ou mort.

Une fois le salon traversé, Henry prit les clés sur le meuble de l'entrée et ouvrit la porte du garage qui longeait le couloir. Il prit silencieusement la lampe-torche qui se situait sur l'établi puis sortit par la porte de l'entrée, faisant tout son possible pour ne pas claquer la porte ou faire trop de bruit avec les clés. Il serait bien sorti par la porte du garage mais celle-ci grinçait énormément depuis plusieurs mois et le père Bowers était bien trop fainéant pour fixer le problème.

Henry regarda vers la fenêtre du salon, et en ne voyant aucun mouvement il partit en courant, sans regarder derrière lui cette fois-ci. C'était la fois de trop, il ne voulait pas passer la nuit avec ce monstre. Il allait finir par le tuer par ses coups, c'est ce qui avait failli arriver à sa mère. C'était d'ailleurs pour ça qu'elle était partie et qu'elle avait abandonné l'enfant qu'il était à l'époque. Il traversa la ville et ce fut à bout de souffle qu'il arriva aux friches. C'était ici que Patrick avait disparu. Il était forcément quelque part, il avait dû se perdre. Mais où...Son regard se tourna vers une artère menant aux égouts. A l'intérieur de sa forme imposante et circulaire se trouvait les ténèbres. Il y dirigea le faisceau de sa lampe torche et fit un pas en avant. Il se sentait attiré par ce trou noir, cette attraction était inexplicable et pourtant...Il voulait y entrer et ne plus jamais y ressortir. Cette attraction était provoquée par une entité dont il ignorait l'existence.

« Patrick ? » Appela distraitement le blond, pensant qu'il allait peut-être lui répondre. Mais bien sûr, seul le silence lui répondit. Malgré ce silence pesant, il se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers l'artère puis y entra. Si Patrick était perdu, c'était forcément là-dedans. Les friches étaient grandes certes, mais on s'y retrouvait toujours en suivant le fleuve. Les égouts en revanche étaient immenses, sombres et pour un adolescent lambda il n'y avait aucun moyen de retrouver son chemin dans ce labyrinthe.

Henry avança prudemment dans les égouts, illuminant le long couloir devant lui avec sa lampe-torche. Il fit la grimace en sentant un liquide poisseux rentrer dans ses chaussures et humidifier son jean, ce n'était pas agréable...Mais il préférait largement cela aux coups de son père et au sentiment qui lui écrasait le cœur depuis la disparition de Patrick.

Il ne sut pas combien de temps il avait marché exactement, ça aurait pu être cinq minutes comme une heure. Mais il entendit quelque chose. Ou plutôt quelqu'un. Des bruits de pas dans l'eau grise. Soit il devenait fou, soit c'était la fatigue, ou soit...

« Il y a quelqu'un... ? Aidez-moi... » Implora la voix affaiblie mais parfaitement reconnaissable de Patrick Hockstetter.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Henry a erré dans les égouts et a enfin retrouvé Patrick. Mais est-ce vraiment lui ? Comment vont-ils sortir d'ici ? Et surtout, vont-ils en sortir vivants ?

Henry, sur le moment, ne croyait pas ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Et pourtant...Il reconnaissait la voix de Patrick entre mille. Ses yeux s'agrandirent par la surprise et le choc ; il aurait aimé répondre mais sa voix était bloquée dans sa gorge. Ça semblait tellement irréel...Il entendit à nouveau les bruits de pas dans les eaux grises, suivit de toussotements douloureux. Les pas commençaient à s'éloigner : C'est ce qui réveilla Henry de sa torpeur et qui le poussa à courir de toutes ses forces pour le rattraper. Si c'était un rêve, il ne voulait pas se réveiller.

« PATRICK !!

\- Henry... ? » Le grand brun eut seulement le temps de se retourner avant qu'Henry l'attrape dans ses bras, le serrant de toutes ses forces. Mon dieu, c'était bien lui. La même odeur de cigarette mélangée au parfum menthe de son shampoing, il la reconnaissait tout de suite. Le blond éclata en sanglots et serrait fortement le t-shirt de Patrick dans ses mains, il ne voulait plus avoir à supporter sa disparition. Son absence avait fait prendre conscience à Bowers qu'il était important dans sa vie, bien plus qu'il ne le pensait, et qu'il l'aimait énormément. Oui, il aimait cet idiot et son sourire de dérangé, il aimait ce gars qui se comportait comme un psychopathe. Patrick était si différent des autres, mais c'était pour ça qu'il en était tombé amoureux.

Mais pas le temps pour les déclarations, du moins pas tout de suite. Ils devaient sortir d'ici. Et Patrick...Il semblait si faible. Il dirigea sa lampe-torche vers son visage et poussa un cri d'horreur. Son visage était ensanglanté. Qu'est ce qui c'était passé ? Est-ce qu'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre à part eux dans les égouts ?

« Putain de merde, qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé ?! » Articula Henry entre deux sanglots, posant une main sur la joue poisseuse de son ami. Celui-ci ferma à moitié les yeux et semblait prêt à s'évanouir. Il n'avait ni bu ni mangé depuis trois jours, il arrivait à la limite de ses forces. Il laissa reposer sa tête contre l'épaule du blond, sa respiration était lente mais bruyante. Il répondit à l'étreinte de Bowers et celui-ci se rendit compte à quel point Patrick tremblait. Il passa distraitement une main dans ses cheveux bruns et tapota son dos pour essayer de le calmer. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il avait dû vivre là-dedans, pendant trois jours. Et il ne saurait probablement jamais à quel point ça avait été dur psychologiquement et physiquement. Trois jours peuvent sembler peu. Mais errer trois jours dans les égouts était interminable.

« Faut partir de là, on n'est pas seuls ici...On va se faire tuer... » Souffla le plus grand d'une voix faible. Trois jours qu'il était sous stress constant et qu'il essayait d'échapper à quelque chose qu'il ne voyait pas. Patrick Hockstetter n'avait certes pas toute sa tête mais il savait différencier les cauchemars de la réalité. Il pourrait jurer d'avoir vu des ballons rouges flotter dans les égouts. D'avoir entendu des chants d'enfants. Et surtout, cette voix de clown qui semblait à la fois si lointaine et si proche de lui.

Henry allait lui poser ses questions plus tard. Pour le moment, il porta Patrick sur son dos et fit marche arrière, essayant de se remémorer où il était passé pour arriver jusqu'à Patrick. Ça serait le comble de se perdre alors qu'il avait retrouvé Hockstetter. Son ami comptait sur lui, s'ils se perdaient ils allaient tous les deux mourir, avalés par les ténèbres.

Une ou deux minutes passèrent sans que Patrick ne parle. Il était en train de s'endormir contre le dos du blond, il était si fatigué, et à bout de forces...Le sommeil lui tendait ses bras, mais à la clé n'en résulterait qu'un cadeau empoisonné. S'il s'endormait, il pourrait ne plus jamais se réveiller. Il ne voulait pas mourir, pas maintenant qu'Henry était là et était en train de le sortir de ce cauchemar. Le plus grand releva la tête en se rendant compte que Bowers s'était arrêté.

« Henry ? Pourquoi tu... » Avant de pouvoir finir sa phrase, il comprit. Dans une artère à leur gauche flottait un ballon. Un ballon rouge sur lequel était imprimé 'I love Derry'.

Henry recula lentement tout en gardant Patrick sur son dos. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce bordel ? Qu'est-ce qu'un ballon faisait dans les égouts ? Il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Le ballon flotta rapidement dans leur direction. Trop rapidement pour que ça soit normal. Les garçons en ressentirent un profond malaise, car ils savaient qu'ils ne rêvaient pas. C'était bien la réalité ; l'eau grise qui mouillait leurs chaussures et leur pantalon était bien réelle. La chaleur de l'autre était bien réelle. Ce fut Patrick qui réagit en premier, car il avait déjà vu ce ballon passer devant lui pendant ces trois jours.

« COURS ! » Cria-t-il à son ami, celui-ci n'attendit pas plus longtemps pour fuir à toutes jambes en portant le brun sur son dos. Ils ne devaient pas se perdre, ils devaient sortir d'ici et vite ! Patrick avait raison, quelque chose se trouvait ici, avec eux dans ce labyrinthe sombre. Quelque chose qui n'était pas humain. Il n'avait pas besoin de voir cette chose pour le deviner, il l'avait compris par lui-même dès l'instant qu'il avait vu ce ballon se déplacer à une vitesse non prévue par la nature.

Plus le jeune Bowers courait, plus l'espace semblait se distordre jusqu'à créer un couloir sans fin. Mais étant ce qu'il était, il n'abandonnait pas et tenait fermement les mollets de Patrick pour qu'il ne tombe pas.

« C'est pas réel putain ! C'est pas possible ! » Beuglait le jeune homme. Étrangement, plus il se persuadait que ce qu'il voyait était faux et plus l'espace reprenait des proportions réelles. Il répéta donc ce qu'il venait de dire, de plus en plus fort comme pour se donner du courage et pour persuader Patrick à son tour. Si la peur prenait le dessus c'était terminé, il en était sûr. Et c'était bien vrai, cette créature n'attendait que ça. Se nourrir de leur peur jusqu'à plus faim.

Le grand brun se redressa en voyant de la lumière au loin. Il leva difficilement son bras vers la sortie ; le jour se levait.

« Henry...regarde !... » Pas besoin d'en dire plus. Bowers usa de ses dernières forces pour sprinter vers l'extérieur. Patrick referma la grille de l'artère qui était relevée lorsqu'ils sortirent, ce qui fit éclater le ballon contre celle-ci. Du sang gicla contre le fer et contre le dos du brun. Puis plus rien.

Les jambes d'Henry le lâchèrent après coup, la pression retombait et l'adrénaline avec. Il avait réussi, Patrick était hors de danger désormais. De nouvelles larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues tandis que son ami descendait de son dos, il n'avait jamais vu son leader pleurer...Et il pleurait pour lui, Patrick Hockstetter. Il s'approcha de lui lentement, le blond le prit à nouveau dans ses bras en posant ses mains dans son dos. C'était si agréable de sentir la chaleur et le contact de Patrick...Ils restèrent dans cette position pendant quelques minutes, profitant simplement du câlin et attendant que leur rythme cardiaque ralentisse. Bowers n'était pas le genre à faire des câlins d'habitude, mais cette fois-ci il en avait besoin. Il pensait ne plus jamais revoir son ami, revoir son sourire. Oui, ce sourire qu'il ne faisait rien que pour lui et qui le rendait fou.

Mais Henry avait du mal à abandonner sa dignité, et cette fois-ci ne faisait pas exception. Il posa ses mains sur les joues du brun et le regarda dans les yeux, reprenant son expression boudeuse habituelle. Patrick n'était pas intimidé, au contraire il trouvait ça adorable.

« T'es con ou quoi d'être allé là-dedans ?! T'aurais pu crever si j'étais pas arrivé à temps ! T'es vraiment...vraiment...

\- Moi aussi j'suis content de te revoir Henry.» Souffla Patrick en le serrant à son tour. Il le connaissait par cœur, il savait qu'il était trop fier pour le lui dire en face. Mais la vérité c'était que le blond n'aurait pas supporté le poids de sa mort plus longtemps. Le cœur d'Henry accéléra à nouveau et il enfouit sa tête contre le torse de Patrick sans rien ajouter de plus, il avait marqué un point. En remarquant sa respiration saccadée, il releva la tête vers le plus grand. Ils ne devaient pas tarder, Patrick devait boire, manger et il devait le soigner. Il se redressa et reprit son ami sur son dos, celui-ci posa ses mains sur ses épaules et le laissa le porter. Bowers prit le chemin de sa maison, il devait faire vite avant que son père ne se rende compte de son absence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Deuxième partie de cette fanfiction ! Henry a réussi à sauver Patrick, mais ce n'est pas encore fini. Patrick est dans un sale état :(


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Les deux garçons ont réussi à sortir des égouts. Mais Patrick est dans un très mauvais état. Réussira-t-il à survivre ?

Les garçons arrivèrent devant la maison d'Henry après une vingtaine de minutes, le blond transpirait et avait mal au dos mais hors de question de le dire à Patrick. Ce n'était pas une mauviette, il voulait lui montrer qu'il était fort et qu'il était capable de le porter sans flancher. Il s'approcha lentement de la fenêtre du salon afin de vérifier si son père dormait encore. Après un rapide coup d'œil, il aperçut son père qui était toujours endormi sur le canapé. Parfait, il allait pouvoir cacher Patrick au sous-sol et faire croire à son idiot de père qu'il était toujours dans sa chambre.

Après avoir fait signe au brun de ne pas faire de bruit, il ouvrit lentement la porte et se glissa dans l'entrée. Il referma la porte tout aussi lentement et reposa les clés sur le meuble de l'entrée. Il se dirigea vers la porte du sous-sol puis descendit avec Patrick sur le dos. Il déposa son ami par terre, alluma la lampe-torche et la lui donna.

« Tu vas rester là jusqu'à ce que mon père parte. Tiens bon, ça sera pas long. Dès qu'il s'en va tu pourras remonter et je vais m'occuper de toi.» Chuchota Henry, posant ses mains sur ses épaules. Il devait juste tenir une petite heure tout au plus et ça serait fini, il pourrait reprendre des forces et se rétablir. Il leva ses mains sur ses joues et les lui caressa avec ses pouces. « Courage.» Ajouta-t-il, il n'avait pas envie de le perdre. Patrick ferma les yeux et leva ses mains pour les poser sur les poignets d'Henry.

« T'inquiète pas...je compte sur toi. Je vais pas clamser maintenant.» Chuchota-t-il à son tour. Patrick n'en avait pas l'air mais il était résistant. Il n'était pas au meilleur de sa forme certes mais il allait s'en sortir, il avait survécu au pire. Henry lui jeta un dernier coup d'œil puis remonta en haut, fermant la porte derrière lui. En s'apercevant que son père était en train de se réveiller, il se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers la cuisine et prit une banane posée dans la corbeille de fruits. Oscar ouvrit les yeux ; ouf, juste à temps. Il se redressa, s'étira et remarqua son fils dans la cuisine.

« T'es déjà levé toi ?

\- Ouais...J'avais la dalle. J'ai pas beaucoup mangé hier soir.» Et c'était la vérité, quelques gâteaux n'étaient pas assez pour un repas. Avoir autant couru l'avait affamé. Il était aussi épuisé car il n'avait pas pu dormir de la nuit, mais ça c'était un détail. Il dormirait mieux la nuit prochaine.

« Hum.» Répondit seulement son père avant de rejoindre Henry dans la cuisine pour se faire des tartines à la confiture. Le blond resta silencieux, se contentant de manger sa banane. Il prit également une tartine sur la table. Après avoir mangé, Oscar Bowers alla se préparer dans sa chambre et ressortit avec son arme de service. Il prit les clés sur le meuble de l'entrée et ouvrit la porte.

« A c'soir.» Souffla Henry. Son père était très à cheval sur la politesse. Celui-ci grommela "à ce soir" à son tour avant de fermer derrière lui et prendre sa voiture. Quand le jeune Bowers entendit la voiture démarrer, il se précipita au sous-sol pour aller chercher Patrick.

« Patrick ! Hé, mon vieux est parti, c'est bon !» S'exclama-t-il à voix haute, celle fois il alluma la lumière pour y voir mieux. Son ami était allongé par terre, sa poitrine se soulevait péniblement. Il avait si soif...Sa gorge était gonflée et le brûlait, il toussa à plusieurs reprises. En remarquant son état, Henry courut vers lui et le prit dans ses bras. « Merde, merde...! Reste avec moi mec...me laisse pas !» Ajouta-t-il d'une voix tremblante. Patrick arrivait à ses limites, il était déshydraté et si il ne buvait pas très rapidement...Henry préférait ne pas penser à ce qui allait se passer. Il le porta dans ses bras et remonta à toute vitesse les escaliers pour aller lui chercher de l'eau.

Henry posa Patrick sur le canapé et se jeta presque sur une des bouteilles d'eau qui se trouvaient dans la cuisine. Il accourut aux côtés de Patrick, ouvrit la bouteille et le fit boire en redressant sa tête avec une main. Sentir l'eau fraîche couler dans sa gorge était si agréable...il posa ses mains sur la bouteille et buvait, ne comptant plus les gorgées. Il vida les trois quarts de la bouteille en peu de temps, reprenant seulement son souffle quelques secondes avant de recommencer à boire. Il avait presque oublié la sensation de l'eau, il avait l'impression d'en avoir été privé pendant des semaines entières.

Une fois réhydraté, Patrick se redressa et se sentit déjà mieux. Bowers lui sourit tristement et se releva, il alla lui chercher à manger. Voir son ami si assoiffé lui avait fait mal au cœur, il ne pouvait pas imaginer les souffrances qu'il avait du endurer pendant ces trois jours. Henry allait le remettre sur pied, il ne dormirait pas avant de le voir en pleine forme. Il prit un sandwich dans le frigo et s'assit à côté de lui.

« Tiens, mange.» Il lui tapota la joue, Patrick rigola légèrement et prit le sandwich qu'il dévora en même pas cinq minutes. Il pouvait presque concurrencer Ça, l'entité mangeuse de peur.

Henry se releva à nouveau et se dirigea dans la cuisine pour lui préparer un plat chaud cette fois-ci, un sandwich ne lui suffirait pas.

« Je vais te préparer à bouffer. En attendant tu peux aller te laver et m'emprunter des affaires, t'as vraiment une sale gueule.» Dit Henry d'un ton affectueux. Il trouvait ça marrant de l'embêter même dans une situation comme celle-là. C'était sa façon de draguer, même si l'efficacité était discutable. Ils avaient toujours fait ça tout les deux, car après tout qui aime bien châtie bien.

Patrick se leva et passa par la cuisine pour lui donner une petite tape derrière la tête.

« Ouais, ouais. Je t'y verrais bien toi, trois jours dans les égouts à patauger dans la merde.» Plaisanta le brun, il caressa le mulet de son ami avant d'aller dans la salle de bain. Celui-ci rougit légèrement et sourit tout en préparant à manger, il adorait sentir le contact de Patrick. Avant ça l'aurait fait chier qu'il soit aussi tactile, soyons honnête, mais maintenant il en voulait encore plus. Il voulait sentir ses mains grandes et fines sur ses joues, dans son cou, sur son torse...En pensant à cela, les joues de Bowers le chauffèrent violemment. Il secoua la tête pour remettre ses idées en place et sortit les pâtes de l'étagère, ce n'était pas le moment de fantasmer : Il devait préparer à manger pour Patrick, c'était le plus important.

Après une quinzaine de minutes, le brun se déplaça silencieusement vers son ami et le câlina par derrière, posant ses mains sur son ventre. Henry laissa échapper un cri et faillit renverser le plat de pâtes qu'il était en train de faire égoutter dans l'évier.

« Bordel de merde de...Hockstetter, tu veux que me brûle ou quoi ?!» Gueula Bowers, rouge jusqu'aux oreilles. Il se tourna vers lui et le regarda de haut en bas. Bon, au moins il était propre et il était plutôt pas mal avec ses vêtements, même si il préférait largement quand il portait les siens. Son style sombre et un peu rock lui allait très bien.

« Désolé, j'avais juste envie de te faire un câlin. Pour te remercier.» Répondit Patrick en regardant les yeux bleu ciel de son ami, ils les trouvaient magnifiques. Son sourire s'agrandit en remarquant les joues rouges d'Henry, qu'est ce que c'était mignon. Il se remit derrière lui pour l'aider à égoutter les pâtes, puis il sortit une assiette et des couverts, les mettant sur la table de la cuisine.

« Ouais...de rien. C'normal.» Souffla Henry à voix basse, rejoignant Patrick et mettant les pâtes dans l'assiette. Heureusement qu'il savait cuisiner, il avait appris très jeune car son père ne supportait pas de faire les tâches ménagères. « Je savais que t'étais pas mort. Je...voulais pas y croire putain...» Ajouta-t-il tandis que ses yeux se remplissaient de larmes. Si il était resté chez lui cette nuit là, Patrick serait peut-être mort de soif et de faim dans les égouts. Tout seul. Ou tué par cette chose qui vivait dans les égouts. Quelque part, il pouvait remercier son père. Si il ne l'avait pas battu il ne serait pas sorti en pleine nuit pour tenter l'impossible.

« Oh, Henry...» Patrick fit le tour de la table et alla le prendre dans ses bras. Il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi brisé...Il caressa l'arrière de sa tête puis frôla sa mâchoire du dos de l'index pour ensuite venir lever son menton. « Je vais bien, tu vois ? Grâce à toi. J'aime pas te voir pleurer.» Instant de silence sans que les garçons ne parlent. « Ca te fait vraiment une sale tronche.» Continua le brun en imitant son ami. Henry laissa échapper un léger rire et posa à nouveau ses mains sur ses joues.

« T'es vraiment con, Patrick.» Dit-il avant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le plus grand écarquilla les yeux mais ne le repoussa pas, au contraire. Il prit part au baiser et l'approfondit, posant ses mains sur celles de Bowers. Ca faisait plusieurs mois déjà qu'il était tombé amoureux de son leader qu'il pensait inaccessible. Au début il n'y croyait pas lui-même, car il n'avait jamais rien ressenti. Il avait toujours vu le monde en noir et blanc, un monde terriblement ennuyeux et terne. Seul tuer rendait ce monde un peu plus intéressant. Il s'en était rendu compte quand à ses cinq ans il avait tué son petit frère, Avery. Mais des règles existaient. Avec Henry c'était différent, il lui faisait voir les couleurs. Patrick Hockstetter ne ressentirait jamais les mêmes choses que les autres, mais selon lui, c'était ça aimer.

Les deux garçons se reculèrent, le cœur d'Henry battait à toute vitesse et il releva les yeux vers Patrick. Il devait le lui dire...Tout en gardant ses mains sur ses joues, il prit une grande inspiration, et...

« Je t'aime...ducon.» Dit-il en se mordant la lèvre. Il avait paniqué et avait sorti une insulte sans prévenir, il était trop con...On ne pouvait pas changer Henry Bowers, même quand celui-ci était amoureux. Patrick se mit à rire et posa ses mains en bas de son dos.

« Moi aussi je t'aime. » Répondit-il, embrassant à nouveau le garçon qu'il aimait. Henry enroula ses bras autour de son cou et ferma les yeux, caressant doucement sa nuque d'une main. Il était au courant qu'être gay était dangereux, c'est pour ça qu'il avait refoulé qui il était depuis tout ce temps. Derry était une ville homophobe, et son père l'était également. Mais il était prêt à courir des risques car Patrick était l'une des seules choses positives dans sa vie.

C'était simple. Il avait besoin de Patrick, et Patrick avait besoin de lui.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et c'est la fin ! Qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé ?  
> Ceci est ma première fanfiction sur ce couple, je posterai bientôt des autres OS et histoires courtes que j'ai écris ;)


End file.
